


Swanqueen

by Loki_Slytherin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, No Lesbians Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Slytherin/pseuds/Loki_Slytherin
Summary: Emma and Regina talk...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 30





	Swanqueen

Nothing is mine.

Emma and Regina stood by the lakeside. It was a beautiful evening, the sun was setting, it's golden glow lighting up the sky. Ruby and Dorothy's wedding had been perfect, and now everyone else was inside partying.

"first same sex marriage I've ever officiated." Regina said. Emma laughed lightly. "not that I've officiated many weddings. Didn't like them as the evil Queen. I was too jealous of them."

"why does that not surprise me?" Emma said lightly. "I don't think I'll ever get the happy ever after I desire." Regina said thoughtfully. "Danial died. Robin died. Even Snows father died. Not that I loved him. And true, I had a few other short term affairs, but they were not for love."

Emma smirked. "let's not forget evil you and Rumplestiltskin." Emma said. Regina wrinkled up her nose in disgust. "don't remind me. That was disgusting. He even had an affair with my mother." Regina said.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "our family is pretty messy. I don't think true live is really a thing. It's more like, sleep with everyone you can." she said.

"Emma!" Regina said. She couldn't help but giggle slightly. "have you ever had a crush on a girl?" Emma asked. Regina smiled slightly. "I've felt attraction towards women before. Never been in love with one, but the only times I've loved was Danial and Robin, as you full well know."

Emma nodded. "I've been with girls. When I was younger. Me and Lily... Me and Ruby, even once." Regina smiled. "Does Dorothy know?" she asked. "of course. She knew Ruby was far from a virgin at any rate." Emma said.

"and yet she invited you to the wedding." Regina said. "I'm the savior. It would be seen as odd not too." Regina nodded. "why, I suppose it would. I'm sure all that fame must be simply so irritating." she said sarcastically.

"Regina. I want to be with you." Emma said. Regina rolled her eyes. "that's a terrible mistake you know." Emma smiled. "I can sense when people are lying, you know. You want to be with me too."

Regina raised a heavily painted eyebrow. "why, I never said I didn't." she said.

"true." Emma said. "we're meant for each other, you and I" Regina smirked. "princess. I wouldn't say I was that sure. Why, you might be a sociopathic slut" Emma frowned. "no stereotypes, Regina. And if one of us was a sociopathic slut I'm sure it would be you."

Emma leaned forwards, and then Regina lent forwards too, and soon they were kissing, and it felt like fireworks were exploding all around them, even in them.

"well, I guess if you two are together having two mums is more normal." Henry said.

Both Emma and Regina jumped. Regina pushed Emma backwards slightly. "Henry!" they both gasped. Henry smiled. "it's okay. Im glad your both happy." he said. He turned away and went in doors.

"well that was awkward." Regina said. "shall we finish what we started?


End file.
